Beloved
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: What if Masaya's kiss didn't save Ichigo.


It was a beautiful day. However fear spread through the Mew Mews and Kish. Something was wrong with Ichigo and they knew they had to go to her. They ran to the park seeing Masaya come down from the sky. Ichigo in his arms.

"Don't surprise us will you?" Mint said relieved. Just as Lettuce and Pudding were saying that everything was alright. Only it wasn't.

"Ichigo, how long are you gonna pretend to be sleeping?" someone asked. Ichigo didn't reply. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Everyone took note of this as they began to panic.

Everyone began to cry seeing Ichigo dead. Mint fell to her knees. Zakuro shielded Pudding from seeing Ichigo's corpse. Masaya brushed the hair off of Ichigo's face.

"Can't you do anything?" Kish said to Masaya surprising everyone. "I don't care if she never loves me I just want her to be happy and _ALIVE_!" Masaya looked at Kish.

"I'll try," Masaya said. He held Ichigo up to his lips and he kissed her gently. He hoped this simple gesture would work like it did in fairytales. Everyone waited for Ichigo's eyes to flutter open but they didn't. Masaya's eyes watered.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Mint said. "ICHIGO! Why!?" She was growing hysterical. Lettuce gave her a hanky. Mint grabbed Lettuce as they clung together crying.

"Dammit!" Masaya said.

"This is unreal," Kish cried. His friends went over to him. Kish cried on Pie's shoulder. "Why is she dead!?" It seemed like hours before Ryou spoke up.

"Come on," he said. Everyone looked at him. "W-we have to tell her parents." His eyes were red from crying but he knew what had to be done. The group headed toward Ichigo's house.

"Y-you might," Zakuro started to Kish and his friends. "I mean they might not want to see you with their daughter like this." Kish nodded as he hoped into a tree. Masaya kept Ichigo close to him. The warmth of her body has left. The Mew Mews surrounded him. Ryou with a heavy heart knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Sakura said when she opened he door. Pudding starting bawling. "Oh what's wrong?" Pudding ran into Mrs. Momomiya's arms sobbing.

"Mrs. Momomiya," Ryou said. "You might want to get your husband." Sakura nodded looking worried. She called her husband over and when he came she looked over at her daughter's friends.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. "This can't be good." Ryou nodded, tears entering his eyes.

"It's about Ichigo," Ryou managed to get out. Shintaro eyes widened.

"What happened!?" he asked rather harshly. Sakura subconsciously held onto Pudding tighter. The group took a step back. "Where's my daughter?"

Ryou motioned to the girls to back away. The girls step out of the way as Masaya walked to Ichigo's parents with their daughter in his arms. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter. Not only because she wasn't awake but also that she was dressed as a Mew Mew.

"I-Ichigo," Sakura stuttered letting go of Pudding. Her hand covered her mouth. Shintaro just stared in disbelief. Masaya went to them. "Is she ok?" Masaya looked down. "TELL ME SHE'S OK!" Sakura was going hysterical just as Mint done earlier. Her husband snapped out of his daze and grabbed Sakura as she grabbed Masaya's shirt.

"Sakura!" Shintaro said. His wife looked at him. Tears rolling down her face. He shook his head.

"She did it to save," Masaya started not knowing how to say. 'She did it to save me because I killed my evil alter ego.' Luckily Ichigo's parents weren't paying attention. Shintaro was comforting his wife.

"She sacrificed herself to save the world," Ryou said. Shintaro looked at him.

"And you just let her go into a dangerous situation like that!" he shouted. "Why didn't any of you stop her?!"

"Please," Mint said. "We were nowhere near her when she did. We were fighting a monster ourselves." Ichigo's parents stared at them.

"You were all Mew Mews," Sakura said after a good time. The girls nodded.

"If it wasn't for her," Lettuce said. "None of would be here right now." Sakura took Lettuce into her arms crying. Shintaro looked at his daughter.

"Did you try everything to save her?" he asked. Masaya nodded. "Sakura." He bit back his tears. "We need to report it." Sakura nodded though she was still in shock. "Put her on the couch."

A week later was Ichigo's funeral. Kish and his buddies were invited but they only watched in the trees hoping on one would look. All of Ichigo's friends were there. The other Mew Mews' parents were there and even Zakuro's producers were there and a lot of civilians. Everyone dressed in black.

The Mew Mews, Ryou, Keiiichiro, Masaya and Ichigo's parents sat in the front. Moe and Miwa were behind them. Shintaro put his arm over his crying wife. The priest went over to Ichigo's casket.

"No one knew her identity until today but Ichigo Momomiya or Mew Ichigo gave up her life in order to save us all from the aliens,' the priest said. "She gave it her all and even though she's not with us I'm sure she's looking out for us even in death."

When the priest was done giving his speech, the casket was lowered into the ground. And she was buried. Once the ceremony was done everyone went over to Ichigo's grave and placed their flowers over it. Masaya being the last.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," he said. He looked at her tombstone.

**Here lies Ichigo Momomiya.**

**1990-2002**

**Beloved Daughter**

**Beloved Mew Mew**

**"For your evil actions, **

**I will make you pay"**


End file.
